danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nagito Komaeda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Nagito Komaeda.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Servant_Design.PNG|The Servant's official design. Servant Face.PNG|The Servant's design close up. Servant Mitten.PNG|The Servant's mitten. Servant Anime Design.PNG|The Servant's anime design. The Servant artbook page.jpg|The Servant's artbook page. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Nagitodr3.jpg|Nagito's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Profile Komaeda.png|Nagito's character profile from the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3. komaeda nagito dr3 beta.png|Nagito's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Ultimate Despair - Mahiru Koizumi and Nagito Komaeda (The Servant).png|Nagito (The Servant) and Mahiru's Ultimate Despair design from the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Komaeda beta.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (2) prototype komaeda.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (3) prototype komaeda 2.jpg|Nagito's beta design. (4) Nagito's beta.png|Nagito's beta design. (4.5) Early Komaeda.png|Nagito's early design. ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' Servant Beta 1.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (1) Servant Beta 2.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (2) Servant Beta 3.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (3) Servant Beta 4.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (4) Servant Beta 5.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (5) Servant Beta 6.PNG|The Servant's beta design. (6) ''Danganronpa 3'' Nagito Komadea's DR3 Beta deisgn.png|Nagito's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Nagito DR3 Opening.jpg|Nagito in the opening. Nagito_opening_2.png|Nagito in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Komaeda's introduction.jpg|Nagito's introduction. Komaeda can.jpg|Nagito impressed by Chisa Yukizome's effort to gather her students. Class 77th.jpg|Nagito gathered with all of Class 77-B's students. Episode 02 Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Nagito playing a monopoly-like game with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Teruteru Hanamura and Kazuichi Soda. Nagito under the effects of the aphrodisiacs.png|Nagito under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Komaeda's sickness.jpg|Nagito lost his consciousness and treated in the school nurse's office. Episode 04 Nagito surprises Seiko.png|Nagito startled Seiko Kimura Izayoi threatened Komaeda.jpg|Nagito stopped by Sonosuke Izayoi. Kimura's greatfulness.jpg|Nagito complimented Seiko's drugs. Hellhound.jpg|Nagito discovered Gundham Tanaka pomeranian's body size multiplied after licked Seiko's drugs. Destroyed gym.jpg|Nagito standing in front of the destroyed gym. Komaeda success plan.jpg|Nagito's plan to postpone the practical exam ended in a "huge" success. Chisa slaps Nagito.png|Chisa slaps Nagito after he puts himself down. Komaeda's transcript.png|Nagito's school profile. Episode 07 Komaeda's butt.jpg|Nagito bathing in a tropical paradise. Komaeda bath.jpg|Nagito comenting that he is very lucky. Episode 08 Komaeda noticed Saionji.jpg|Nagito noticed Hiyoko Saionji's change post-growth spurt. Imposter asking Nagito.png|The Ultimate Imposter asking Nagito about Mikan's whereabouts. Komaeda and Nanami walk together.jpg|Nagito and Chiaki discovered a secret passage. Komaeda about to shot Enoshima.jpg|Nagito about to shot Junko Enoshima. Kamukura_vs_Komaeda.jpg|Nagito's action stopped by Izuru Kamukura "Komaeda-kun!".png|Nagito has been shot by Izuru. Chiaki_meets_izuru.png|Nagito being held by Chiaki Nanami. Episode 10 Class_77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Nagito mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Komaeda brainwashed.png|Nagito eventually brainwashed after witnessing Chiaki being executed. Class 77 Despair.png|Nagito and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Komaeda.JPG|Nagito believes that hope will always win in the end and thus, has no problem with falling in despair. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Nagito and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Nagito along with his classmates, watching Hope's Peak Academy's demise. DR2Hotel.PNG|Nagito and Hajime meet Chiaki in the Neo World Program. Ending Festival.png|Festival. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. The Servant with the Wariors of hope.jpg|Nagito as the Servant of the Warriors of Hope. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Nagito Ruruka Izayoi Seiko.png|Nagito Komaeda and some of Class 76th members walking up to the school. Nagito Dumb Smile.png|Nagito smiling as he looked at a cat. Nagito Mauled Cat.png|Nagito's face scratched by the earlier cat. Nagito OVA Introduction.png|Nagito, a normal talentless boy. Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Nagito, Kazuichi Soda, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu walking their way into school. Nagito Bandaged.png|The bandaged Nagito greeting his classmates. Mikan Tending Nagito.png|Nagito looked after by Mikan Tsumiki in the infirmary. Mikan Terrified.png|Nagito's head hit by a poisonus substance, making Mikan terrified. Autographed Ball Nagito.png|Nagito's baseball signed by the illusionary Leon Kuwata. Blue_Nagito_77-B.png|Nagito speaking in front of his classmates, telling how grateful that someone like him can still making the world a better place to live. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Nagito and Fuyuhiko ambushing Kazuichi in front of a cafe. Nagito_Fuyuhiko_Fistpump.png|Nagito and Fuyuhiko getting along. Something's Wrong With Marshmallow Boy.png|Nagito intimidating Fuyuhiko. Nagito Fuyuhiko BestBros.png|Fuyuhiko telling that Nagito is still a creepy person. Nagito RollingGirl.png|Nagito's bad luck making him accidentally rolled down on the road. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Nagito seeing that Fuyuhiko is going to pay Kazuichi's murderer a visit. Nagito Phone Sad.png|Nagito phoned by Peko Pekoyama. Peko_Nagito PhoneIcon.png|Peko telling Nagito that Fuyuhiko and Sonia Nevermind were murdered by the World Destroyer. Nagito Phone Shocked.png|Nagito greatly shocked hearing the sad news. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Nagito's flashback when he was murdered in Killing School Trip. IzuruAI Nagito Deconstruction.png|In the construction building. Confrontion Nagito.png|Nagito confronting the World Destroyer. Nagito Throwing Ball.png|Nagito planned to use his bad luck to ruin the entire building using his baseball. Nagito Sacrifice.png|Nagito telling that his bad luck could bring both of him and the World Destroyer down. Nagito Suicide Bullet.png|Nagito committing suicide. Nagito Stable Normal.png|The true Nagito eventually waking up. IzuruAI Task Completion.png|The World Destroyer managed to restore Nagito's true identity. IzuruAI Nagito Program.png|Nagito hearing the World Destroyer's explanation about the illusionary world. Renewal Nagito.png|Nagito and the rest of Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Nagito Waking Up.png|Nagito waking up from his dream. Hinata meets the awaken Komaeda.jpg|Hajime meets with the awaken Nagito. Nagito After Program.png|Nagito is happy to see his friends again. Ultimate_Bro_Hug.png|Nagito showing his gratitude and hugged Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi. Grasp Friendship.png|Nagito's robotic hand grabbed by Hajime. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Side: Hope Komaeda's return.JPG|Nagito's arrival at the Future Foundation's facility. Class 77-B.jpg|Nagito and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Komaeda praised Mitarai.JPG|Nagito inviting Ryota to come with them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Nagito and his classmates comforting Ryota. Nagito idolizes Makoto.png|Nagito expressing his gratefulness as he finally meets with Makoto who shares the same talent with him. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Nagito pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Hinata and Komaeda ending.png|Nagito and Hajime smiling as they return to Jabberwock Island. Komaeda with Kimura's medicine.JPG|Nagito praising Seiko's ability to make a cure during the Final Killing Game. |-|DRAE= ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue The Servant first.jpg|Komaru Naegi viewing The Servant. The Servant's introduction.png|The Servant introducing himself to Komaru. The Servant cheering for Komaru.jpg|The Servant after snapping the Tracking Bracelet onto Komaru. Chapter 3 189e63babb6362e74bbeff48742c0b10.jpg|The Servant talking about people's talents. The Servant's cake.jpg|The Servant being punished with cake by Warriors of Hope. Chapter 4 Servant and Genocide Jill.png|The Servant and Genocide Jack. 8XsaLLo.png|The Servant wounded after Genocide Jack slashed his knees. Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko1 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko Fukawa (1). Tumblr ndfvfbowbh1qatzgko3 1280.jpg|The Servant waving good bye to Komaru and Toko (2). Epilogue 1411770586392.png|The Servant rescuing Monaca Towa. Lets walk alone.png|The Servant carrying Monaca away from the ruins. Special Capture.PNG|The Servant's Profile Cinderella6.jpg|The art display of the Servant and Kotoko Utsugi in Cinderella setting. |-|DR2= =Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Trailer Komaeda_Nagito_Trailer_1.png|Nagito in the first trailer of the original ''Danganronpa 2. Introduction Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Teruteru Hanamura Nagito Komaeda Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda Talent Intro English.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Nagito Komaeda Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Nagito Komaeda waking up Hajime.png|Waking up Hajime Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|Start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Draw_lots_Nagito.jpg|Nagito having the idea of 'drawing lots' in whoever does the cleaning job. 50 (2).jpg|Nagito ready to carry out his plan at Byakuya Togami's Party. 4erte.PNG|Nagito's threat letter sent to Byakuya. 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Event_48_(2).png|Nagito using the lamp's cord to find the knife. Event_49_(2).png|Nagito preparing his plan. Event_50_(1).png|Nagito's reaction to the events in the first trial. (1) Event_50_(2).png|Nagito's reaction to the events in the first trial. (2) Komaeda´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"NO, THAT'S WRONG!". Chapter 2 552.jpg|Nagito talking about hope. Event_64_(1).png|Nagito chained in the Main Hall of the old lodge. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Nagito in the roller coaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Nagito and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Event_120.png|Nagito putting his luck to the test. Event_124.png|Nagito reading the student profiles. Chapter 5 Akane attacking Komaeda.png|Akane Owari attacking Nagito. Event_128_(1).png|Nagito being apprehended. Komaeda Hotel Explosion.png|Nagito explodes the Inn. Event_139.png|Nagito preparing his death. Event_140.png|Nagito inhaling the poison. Nagito's corpse in the warehouse.jpeg|Nagito's corpse in the warehouse. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Nagito Computer Message.png|Nagito's message. Chapter 0 Event_146.png|Nagito talking to a certain someone. Event_147.png|Nagito revealing he took 'her' hand. Class Trial Summary trial 5 act 1.png|Trial 5 Act 1. trial 5 act 1.2.png|Trial 5 Act 1. (2) trial 5 act 1.3.jpg|Trial 5 Act 1. (3) trial 5 act 2.1.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. trial 5 act 2.2.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (2) trial 5 act 2.3.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (3) trial 5 act 2.4.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (4) trial 5 act 2.5.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (5) trial 5 act 2.6.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (6) trial 5 act 2.7.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (7) trial 5 act 2.8.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (8) trial 5 act 2.9.jpg|Trial 5 Act 2. (9) Comic_52.png|The frustrating outcome in the fifth trial made by Nagito. Special DR2 Present 115 Nagito's Undergarments.png|Nagito's underwear. Report Card Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 1). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 2). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 3). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 4). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 5). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 6). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Page 7). Nagito Komaeda's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Nagito's Report Card (Deceased). |-|Manga= ''Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Volume 1 Super danganronpa 2 Nagito in manga.jpg|Nagito introducing himself. Komaeda full body.png|Nagito's full body in the manga. Komaeda listening to Monokuma's advice.png|Nagito thinking about Monokuma's words. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 3.png|Nagito still pondering about Monokuma's words. Nagito drooling over kill.png|Nagito sweating while Monokuma talks about despair. Volume 2 Nagito and Byakuya staring eachother off.png|Nagito and Byakuya staring at each other. R002.jpg|Nagito, with a white silhouette of Byakuya Togami, on the second volume's inside cover page. Nagito complienmenting Hajime and the others.png|Nagito complimenting Hajime and the others about their talents. Nagito talking with Twogami about murcders.png|Nagito warning Byakuya about a death going to happen. Volume 3 Kimg 20141212 111105.jpg|Nagito on the third volume's inside cover page. Volume 6 nagitomikan.jpg|Nagito thinking he was complemented by Mikan Tsumiki. Volume 7 nagitoteruteru.jpg|Nagito scolding Teruteru Hanamura. Volume 10 Nagitopast.jpg|Nagito on the tenth volume's inside cover page, featuring the images of his past. Nagitodog2.jpg|Young Nagito mourning the death of his dog. Special Nagitolying.png|Nagito lying on his back. Nagitobetas.jpg|Birthday picture featuring Nagito and his beta versions.Suga Kyosuke's offical Twitter and the picture drawn for Nagito's birthday. Hopespeakring.png|Hajime giving Nagito Hope's Peak Ring during the Island Mode.Suga Kyosuke's offical Twitter and the picture drawn to celebrate the manga ending. Nagitodog.jpg|Young Nagito hugging his dog. bonuscardkomaedaithink.jpg|Bonus card of Nagito on the island. bonus suitsPOVnagito.jpg|Bonus card of Hajime and Nagito in suits. Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume1POVchiaki.jpg|Volume 1 cover. Chiaki Nanami manga Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2 cover. Chiaki Nanami manga Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 cover. Comic blade 2013-08.jpg|Comic blade 2013-08. kofacenanamipov.png|Nagito's face when losing reality. kofacenanamipov2.png|More Nagito face expressions. kofacenanamipov3.png|Nagito laughing. komaedainPOVnanami.jpg|Nagito being happy. Nanamipovcreepyhead.png|Nagito wants a future overflowing with hope. nanamipovcreepyandangry.png|Nagito thinks someone isn't good enough to be a stepping stone. POVnanami manga.jpg|Mikan, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Hajime, Nagito, Monokuma and Chiaki at the ruins. アニメイト様 animate bonuscard vol2.jpeg|Volume 2 -アニメイト様 Animate Bonus Card. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen (Manga) SDR2 mangagoodbyedespair.jpg|Cover. chapter 9anathology.png|Nagito is chained up when Hajime Hinata talks to him. tumblr_n8jxw8tpEe1tep1fuo1_500.jpg|You've got that wrong. noncoloredpic.jpg|Nagito in the old lodge. chainedupquestionface.png|Nagito in the old lodge (2). teruterutrialflip.jpg|Nagito losing himself at the first trial. wavingkomaeda.png|Nagito getting freed by Monomi? swirleyeskomaeda.png|Swirly eyes. komaedalosinggriponreality.png|Nagito losing reality. komaedastillchained.png|Nagito smiling. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen - Comic Anthology Vol1comicanthology.jpg|Volume 1. comicanthovol3.jpg|Volume 3. DG1-2comicanthovol2.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2 Volume 2. hahashockhajime.jpg|Hajime being shocked that Nagito is in his room. vol4 SDR2 monocoins.jpg|Volume 4 - Monocoins. comicanthologyyy.JPG|People looking shocked about something. cuteKomaedapet -.png|Hajime talking to Nagito who looks confused. Super Danganronpa 2: Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga childKomaeda.jpg|Nagito remembering himself as a child after a compliment of Hajime. Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangaservantcolor.jpg|The Servant in color. Mangaservant.png|The Servant talks about Hope's Peak Academy. Mangaservant2.jpg|The Servant laughing while explaining. Mangaservant3.jpg|The Servant talks about Komaru Naegi. Mangaservant4.jpg|Komaru viewing The Servant. Mangaservant5.jpg|The Servant explaining his situation to Komaru. Mangaservant6.jpg|The Servant smiling. Mangaservant7.jpg|The Servant explaining cheerfully. Mangaservant8.jpg|The Servant looks at Komaru. Mangaservant9.jpg|The Servant warns Komaru. Mangaservant10.jpg|The Servant scheming. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Nagitostage.jpg|Nagito's (Hiroki Suzuki) Full Outfit in the play. Nagitostage2.jpg|A selfie from Hiroki Suzuki as Nagito. Nagitostage3.jpg Nagitostage4.jpg Nagitostage5.jpg Stagenagito4.jpg|Nagito's introduction. Hajinagi.jpg|Hajime meeting Nagito. Stagenagito1.jpg|Nagito smiling. Hajinagi2.jpg|Nagito and Hajime. Hajinagi3.jpg|Nagito and Hajime. Stagegroup.jpg|Nagito with Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru Koizumi, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya, Teruteru and Gundham Tanaka. Stagenagito2.jpg|Worried Nagito. Stagenagito3.jpg|Nagito being creepy. Stagenagito5.jpg|Nagito grinning. Stagenagito6.jpg|Nagito reading the Future Foundation file. Nagitwogami.jpg|Nagito and Byakuya. Komateru.jpg|Nagito with creeped out Teruteru. Komamiki.jpg|Nagito and Mikan. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Nagito Komaeda.png|Hiroki Suzuki as Nagito. |-| Novel= Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Dangan Beautiful.jpg|Official art. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Jacketlessnagito.png|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' Climax Scene Chapter 5 Guidebook.jpg|Page from official guidebook. '(More Info Needed)' Icecream.jpg|Postcard featuring Nagito, Chiaki Nanami and Hajime eating ice cream. '(More Info Needed)' Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Nagito Komaeda Official art from the DR Reload book..png|Nagito Official art from the ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload book. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Hajime and Nagito Dengeki PlayStation Awards.jpg|Official art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual Book. USboTy4.jpg|Nagito on the Danganronpa Reload cover. (More Info Needed) 1-1-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-9-9 Mahjong super rare hand.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Nagito on the back cover of the Danganronpa 2 art book. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Servant.jpg|Official Art The Servant & Makoto Naegi's sprites.jpg|Makoto and The Servant's sprites. Tumblr nch9p5uJlq1qft96fo6 500.jpg|Servant Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Servantpurple.jpg|Official art of the Servant. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Danganronpawallpaper10.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Danganronpawallpaper9.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Danganronpawallpaper7.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Danganronpawallpaper5.jpg|Danganronpa 1.2. Reload official art. Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. Chibi DR2 characters.jpg|Chibi Hajime, Chiaki and Nagito Promotional art. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc's Promo Art. Official Art Hinata, Komaeda.jpg|Official art from Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc's ending cover Komaeda Absolute hope.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc's ending cover. Komaeda_and_Enoshima_in_DvD.jpg|Nagito and Junko Enoshima on the cover of the Blu-ray and DVD of Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc Volume 4 Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Hinata and Komaeda in Magazine Scan.jpg|Hajime and Nagito.http://i-love-hope.tumblr.com/post/145745009799/dangan-ronpa-3-special-illustration-x Hinata and Komaeda in Animedia.jpg|Official art from Animedia's special image.https://artbooksnat.tumblr.com/post/147396878142/danganronpa-3 Komaeda and Souda in Otomedia.png|Official art from Otomedia's special image.https://artbooksnat.tumblr.com/post/148498256778/danganronpa-2 Bunnycookies.jpg|Nagito with Kazuichi, Gundham and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.https://artbooksnat.tumblr.com/post/150358064251/dangan-ronpa Komahinanami.jpg|Official art from the Danganronpa 3 Staff Book.Official Staff Book Good Luck, Mechanic, Animal Breeder.png|Official art.http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/153054903236/quick-everyone-do-a-cool-pose-komaeda-haha Side: Hope Sidehopecover.jpg|Nagito and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Fortunecookies.jpg|Nagito giving Hajime fortune cookies.https://artbooksnat.tumblr.com/post/153041149221/danganronpa ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono DR2.5.jpg|Nagito on the cover of the Blu-ray and DVD of ''Super Danganronpa 2.5. Alt sdr2.5.jpg|Alternative cover of Super Danganronpa 2.5 featuring Nagito in his Danagnronpa 2 design. ''Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent'' 06-21.jpg|The Servant as a guest character in Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent. The Servant from the official trailer.png|The Servant from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. ''Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito in the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Promotional art for the Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen collaboration. Girls_Gun_2_x_Danganronpa_Chibi_Komaeda_Doll.png|Chibi Komaeda Doll collectible. |-| Official Sites= Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Nagito Komaeda on the official site.png|Nagito on the official ''Danganronpa Reload site. NIS_Komaeda.png|Nagito on the official English site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School NagitoDangan3.png|Nagito's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Нагито Комаэда es:Galería:Nagito Komaeda pl:Galeria:Nagito Komaeda